Considerable damage is caused by the breakage of bags during the delivery period between the check out counter and the vehicle. Damage is also encountered during the trip from the vehicle to the home. This damage is usually caused by the overloading of paper bags, and particularly those containing bottles of soda water, ginger ale or the like. In the past, it has been common place to hold paper bags containing heavy objects such as bottles by the bottom, and to attempt to protect the bags from breaking. Once the bags have been delivered to the customer, the store is relieved of all responsibility, and if the bags break while carrying them into the home, the purchaser is liable for this damage.